The present invention relates to power distribution apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to modular power distribution apparatus and methods.
In some power distribution systems, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) and other power sources may be coupled to multiple loads and to one another in various configurations. Custom installation is typically used to construct such systems, e.g., wiring between UPSs, switches, circuit breakers, power distribution units and other devices is installed by a professional electrician using conventional techniques. Such installation typically requires de-energizing while an electrician runs wiring between the components. Maintenance and repair in such systems typically requires similar techniques.